Makayla's Mako Story
by Quaver7
Summary: An English landgirl turned mermaid called Makayla moves to the Gold Coast with her mum and dad. What will she do when she finds out there are others like her and a merman? OC x Cam
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Hi it's Quaver7 here! Hope you enjoy the story. Disclaimer- I do not own Mako Mermaids or the reference to Frozen**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 Season 1 Outcasts**

 **Makayla's P.O.V.**

After moving to the Golden Coast from England, I was sitting in my room pondering over if I should go for a swim or help my parents unpack. I chose the first one. I changed into a light green tank top, white shorts with my classic blue rock necklace (which match my blue eyes) and put my caramel brown hair into a loose side braid. I then went downstairs and asked my mum if I could go to the nearby Ocean Café to meet some new people and my mum agreed. I grabbed 20 dollars and headed towards the beach which was near the café. I saw that there was an area no one was at and I went over there and dived in. Oh it felt so great to be back in the water! It's been almost 2 days since I've been swimming and that was 2 days too long.

Before I knew it I saw this island that I had read up on before coming hear it was apparently called Mako Island and there were legends about mermaids there. Ha! _Totally, because they obviously don't exist!_ I laughed in my head as I looked down at my orange/gold tail and matching top. I swam off to go on the island and my caramel brown hair got in my face as I got up. I lugged my tail onto the beach and used my powers to dry off my tail. I'm so glad my hair, clothes and whatever I'm holding stay dry because otherwise I'd be soaked right now!

I walked a bit further round the island and saw these two boys fishing. One had brown hair and a dark greenish top and the other had blonde curly hair and a blue top on. They looked about 15 or 16 like me and they were competing over who could catch a fish first when I spotted two girls, in the water, with tails! I had to investigate. I jumped in and the 2 turned around but thought it was a fish, so I was lucky. The 2 girls didn't see me but another girl came up to them and when she was underwater caught a glimpse of me and subtly gestured for me to go. Why would she do that? Does she think I'm someone else? Whatever the reason I still swam off down to the quiet and rocky part of the beach. 'Better go to the café' I thought to myself and I ran off there.

'Hi what would you like?' The blonde waitress asked.

'Um, a watermelon juice please' I replied.

'OK. Are you new around here?' She questioned.

'Yeah I just moved here' I answered.

'England?'

'Yeah how d'you know?'

'You're accent sorta gives it away' She joked.

'Oh yeah' I laughed.

'By the way I'm Carly'

'Makayla' I replied.

'I'll get your juice then, Makayla' Carly said. I almost forgot that I ordered.

'Ok thanks' I told her. I think I just got my first Australian friend. Yay! I got my juice and it was so nice! I checked my phone and my mum said to come home in 10 minutes. And I said I'll come back soon. I said bye to Carly but got her number first. I ran home since it was 2 minutes until my mum expected me back and I was 10 minutes away and I managed to get home on time.

'Hi Mack' My mum called out. She was making a fancy dinner of crayfish and salad. Yes! I was wanting fish so badly because I hadn't had much fish in ages.

'Hi mum' I called to her untying my shoes by the door.

'Meet anyone new?' She called to me.

'Yeah this girl Carly she works at the café' I said walking into the kitchen.

'What did you do you were there for ages?' She asked. Oh no! What do I say? I'll make something up.

'Oh we started talking for a bit then I chilled by the beach and played on my phone' I made up. I make the best cover stories.

'OK you've got to go to this meeting with Principal Santos tomorrow morning, you're new principal!'

'Ah school, the modern day version of torture!' I joked.

'Yeah and don't forget the homework too!' She joked. My mum and I joke a lot and my Dad is the serious one.

'How long will it last?' I asked because I wanted to investigate them mermaids I saw messing about with them boys.

'Not long but can you set the table?'

'Sure, and when'll Dad be back?'

'About ten minutes'

'OK I'll be in my room' I said grabbing a coke and walking out the kitchen door and walking up the stairs. I skyped my friends (Lauren, Jennifer and Chloe) from back in England. They had a water power each, Lauren had melting and Jennifer had freezing and Chloe had moving; I had a tail and powers because reasons! We skyped until Dad came back then I said I'd call them tomorrow because of the time differences.

'Hey Dad' I said as he walked past the stairs as I was coming down.

'Hi Makayla' Dad said taking off his jacket and putting it on the hanger.

'Come in for dinner' Mum called. We all sat down and ate dinner and talked for a bit. The fish was so tasty!

'Mum I'm gonna go to bed and catch up on sleep and jet lag'

'OK, Good night Makayla' Mum said.

'G'Night Dad' I told him.

'Good night Makayla' He called as I went up to my room. As soon as my head touched the pillow I was out cold. I woke up suddenly at around 12 o'clock. It was a full moon. I felt the moon's power come over me and I checked my parents were asleep and ran to the pier and dived in. I stared up into the moon and I felt this urge to go to Mako Island and the only reason I could come up with was that the moon spell makes me do crazy things. Once it made me jump into the water and lie under a fishing boat with a net out! I swam and went next to the island I saw the boys' boat. I swam to this cave that I had no idea existed and saw the water bubbling and the mermaids floating there and an opening being created above me and the brown-haired boy falling out into the water. I was just outside the cave when the mermaids and the boy were going to the beach when I looked up and realised I was in the volcano and the full moon was above me. I absorbed the power then swam home as quickly as I could and jumped onto the pier and dried off. I ran home to get dried off and I went to sleep.

In the morning I got ready and I've created this moisturizer thing so I don't pop a tail when I use it because it's made from seaweed and it's much better than it sounds. Honest! I went to this meeting thing with Principal Santos where we checked that I learned what I needed to know so far (which I had). I was asked if I wanted a drink and I said water but when I got it and put it on the desk it left some water down on it so I waited until Principal Santos and my parents were looking away and I used my powers through the table to dry it off and when that was done I saw my Principal looking in the direction of the water on the desk. Oh No! What if she saw me? What if she finds out? What if I'm exposed? But luckily she looked at me then darted her eyes towards my parents. What if she did that to cover it up? What if she just didn't see me? 'Calm down Makayla, calm down' I thought to myself 'It's not like she saw my tail or anything!'

'Makayla, hello, Makayla' Mum said, she always uses my full name in front of my dad since he chose it and she didn't want a posh and fancy name, like Makayla.

'Mhmm' I said, I was off in that scary daydream. Now what will Principal Santos think of me 'Oh yes, Makayla, she's the girl that never listens to anyone.

'Extracurricular activities or hobbies?' Principal Santos asked.

'I like photography and filmography, pretty much anything to do with a camera and art' I said and it was true since I love taking pictures underwater but I obviously didn't tell _her_ that.

'You should talk to Evie, she's looking for a new photographer for the school's newspaper' She asked.

'Maybe' I said and maybe I should, help me make friends.

'O.K. I think our meeting is done but I'd like to give this book list and you've got to read these books' Principal Santos instructed.

'O.K. and will they be at the school library?' Dad asked Principal Santos, worrying as always about my education and stuff.

'Yes, yes they are' Principal Santos replied to him, 'O.K. now do you have any more questions?'

'No, I think we're done here' Mum finally said after looking to me and Dad.

'O.K. well I hope you have fun here' Principal Santos said to me.

'OK thanks' I replied a bit awkwardly and I then left. I put the book list into my purse.

I then told Mum 'I'm going to the beach'

'O.K. Mack!' Mum said and got in the car and left. I checked that the coast was clear and dived in to the water and I swam to the rock pool. The rock pool is a minutes' walk from the café but a 5 minute swim from school. The water was so nice and all the fish surrounded me and swam with me, they were all multi-coloured so I was camouflaged and Principal Santos, or anyone else for that matter, could see me swimming. I swam as fast as fast as I could and as close to the seabed as I could so no one would spot me.

While I was nearing the rock pool I saw these girls by the pier jumping in, fully clothed, after this guy spilled a drink on them. Wow I'm really not the only one! I followed the trio of girls. They were the mermaids I saw before! The first to jump in had dark brown hair and blue eyes; the second had blue eyes and light, curly blonde hair until she jumped in as it straightened when it was wet; the last one to jump in had grey eyes and dark-ish blonde hair. I followed them to Mako where they went into that cave, which I called the water cave (original I know), and I swam in with them.

'We got away' The blonde called optimistically.

'But we didn't get to talk to the land boy much!' The brunette yelled.

'At least nobody saw us' The optimistic one said.

'Yeah, at least nobody saw us' The one who gestured for me to go on my first day here.

'Except for me' I exclaimed as I bobbed up to the surface after eavesdropping on their conversation deciding that this was the best time to do it.

'Why aren't you with the Pod?' The optimist exclaimed.

'I've never been in a Pod!' I exclaimed louder.

'Then how are you a mermaid?' The brunette said.

'How are you a 'land girl'' I said back to her with finger quotes around the words land girl.

'I asked you first' She yelled back.

'Fine! I will _if_ you tell me your names!' I said because I didn't want to keep thinking of them as 'the bruette' 'the optimist' and 'the other one'.

'Nixie, Sirena, Lyla' The brunette, said pointing to each girl respectively. The brunette was Nixie, The optimist was Sirena and the other one was Lyla. 'Now talk!'

I began to explain, 'I went on holiday to Cornwall with my friends and mine and their families. My friends and I went to this forest for a while and told our parents we'd stay in the forest and 'be one with nature' and they said to come back in the morning. We went exploring until I fell down this hole in the ground because I wasn't looking where I was going. I fell right into this cave which I couldn't get out of and then my friends came and helped me but got stuck too since Lauren said it would be a great idea! I saw this pool and Jennifer pushed me in and it was pretty late by this time, like almost midnight, and the moon passed over. The pool started bubbling and my friends tried to pull me out and did when the bubbling stopped. After that I've had a tail and powers whilst they only have a power each and no tails. Lauren has melting and fire; Jennifer has freezing and ice so she acts like Elsa _all_ the time!'

'Who's Elsa?' Nixie interrupted.

'Girl, with ice powers, off a movie, not real, sings good' I explained and tried not to start singing 'Let it Go'.

'Moving on' Lyla quickly said and by the looks of things she was interested in the story.

'Well like I was saying Lauren has melting and fire; Jennifer has freezing and ice; and Chloe can move and control water. I've had my tail for like 3 years now since I'm 16 right now. Umm… I don't think there's anything I left out. Any questions?' I said.

'Who else knows?' Sirena asked.

'Lauren, Jennifer and Chloe' I replied.

'You sure?' Nixie asked doubting me.

'Yes, I'm sure!' I exclaimed. Why do they keep doubting me?

'Have you ever been to Mako before?' Lyla asked. Does she remember when I came?

'Yes…' I said.

'A _landgirl!_ At _Mako!_ ' Nixie screamed.

'Gosh! Calm down! It's not like I saw the 3 of you messing about with them boys and the boy falling into the pool! Oops' I said sarcastically 'cause that's what I'm best at!

'Don't talk about that night!' Sirena yelled. I thought she was the quiet and shy one, but obviously not! Lyla gave me a dark look saying to shut up.

'I'll shut up now!' I muttered.

'Our pod cast us out and the landboy has powers and a tail!' Nixie exclaimed to me. I gasped wondering how there could be a merman. I swam out and left.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. – I don't own anything from Mako Mermaids!**

 **Chapter 2 Getting Legs & Meeting Rita**

I woke up, got dressed and ready then went to the beach. I saw the supposed 'merman' talking to his fishing buddy.

I walked up to the boy and said, 'Hi I'm Makayla and I'm new round here and I was wondering what the water's like round here and where's the best place to go swimming is'

'Hi Makayla, I'm Cam this is Zac and it's really good on this beach but it's best to dive round Mako, I could take you some time' Cam said to me in a flirty way.

'Nah I don't dive really but thanks' I replied.

'By the way, we're recruiting so do you want to become a lifeguard?' Zac asked.

'Nah I'm not that good at swimming, never mind saving anyone whilst swimming' I lied, obviously I'm an amazing swimmer and could definitely save loads of people!

'Ah, worth a try!' Zac joked.

'I'll go now, and thanks guys!' I exclaimed.

'Anytime' Cams said. I walked off for a bit to the café and saw the 3 girls.

'Hey, what are you guys doing here?' I asked them as I sat down next to them.

'Looking for Zac!' Lyla angrily yet quietly replied.

'Oh, he's at the beach you know, lifesaving duty' I said to them.

'Thanks' Sirena said as they all walked down to the beach. I saw Zac up in the chair looking at people through his binoculars and when he saw me he waved. I walked off from the girls and sat on the beach reading old text messages when I saw him run into the water to rescue little girl. I went to the rock pool and saw his tail then he walked by me. I decided to talk to him about it later. I knew I didn't want anybody to know about it except for my friends and even then they found out themselves. I went back home and just thought about what I'd say to Zac as I fell asleep.

When I woke up in the morning I decided, since it was my first day at school, to put my hair down and left it in its natural wavy form. I wore a white top and denim shorts and my normal blue rock necklace. I told my mum I'd get breakfast at the café. I ordered a fruit salad and spoke to Carly a bit then I saw Lyla talking to Zac. I walked up to Lyla and asked her what was up.

'Hi Makayla' Lyla awkwardly replied as she carried on her conversation about lifesaving with Zac

'Hi I'm Evie, is there a problem here?' Evie said.

'Actually there is one, but I'd rather not share it with you' Lyla angrily replied.

'Sorry, but go down to the surf club and see the guard there, okay' Evie came back with.

'Evie, was it? I'm Makayla' I introduced myself to her.

'Are you friends with her?' Evie questioned.

'Yeah' I awkwardly said. We started walking with our breakfasts in our hands.

'What's her deal?' Evie asked.

'I dunno but she is new and is a bit, you know socially awkward' I said because it made sense.

'You can say that again!' Evie joked. 'Hey where's your locker?'

'Number 85' I said off the top of my head.

'Number 86!' Evie said happily.

'Number 87' Carly said coming behind us.

'Hi Carly' I said to her.

'Hi Makayla, Evie' Carly said to us. 'What have you all got first, I've got biology' She sighed

'Me too' Evie sighed as well.

'As do I but is it really that bad?' I asked since I loved Biology, all sciences for that matter, in secondary school back in England.

'Yes!' Carly and Evie replied in unison.

'Especially the teacher!' Carly said.

'O.K. it's just that Biology was good at my old school' I reasoned.

'O.K. we'll show you where the lockers are' Carly said to me.

We went off to the lockers and had my first biology lesson in Australia. They were right and it was _so_ boring. I learnt all of this stuff when I was in Year 7, 11 years old, all about the human anatomy. We then had maths and we did boring stuff so I sort of zoned out; most of the stuff we learned today I learned quite a while ago. At lunch I had a tuna sandwich, yum, and prawn cocktail crisps.

I sat on the grass by the fountain with Cam, Carly, Evie and Zac and we just spoke for a while then Zac started coughing and he didn't seem very good; he was saying how hot it was even though it's been the same temperature for the whole day and blaming it on the prawns he had for breakfast. I saw the fountain act weirdly then all of a sudden the water from the fountain started to chase after him and throw him to the floor. I was able to act weirded out and not get wet myself wet, luckily. Zac ran off and Evie was talking to Cam about where Zac went. We then heard a bang and Evie went into a storage closet and we saw Zac surrounded by paper towels and wiping himself down.

 _'Yeah,'_ I thought to myself _'He transformed'_.

 **A.N. – This chapter is a bit shorter than the last one but the first one was quite long**


End file.
